


Promissum

by prdsdefsus



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [6]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, only a bit though lol, talk about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Promissum (noun, verb) · /pro:'mis.sum/Latin for Promise.





	Promissum

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i managed to make another short fic of yeonbin which based on something that i've faced several days ago. hope you enjoy it!! title is in latin, which a language that i don't really master, but i did some research for it! yet still, please let me know if i did something wrong ;; 
> 
> this is unbeta'd as usual haha god i'm such an ass

_It's weird_ , Soobin thinks once he knows Yeonjun hasn't came back when the arrow on the clock shows the time is already 9 PM.

 

Yeonjun did tell him though, that he will come home late—but he didn't really tell the younger the reason behind it, and this makes Soobin feels weird— _he misses him._

 

So, at the time he hears the door has unlocked, he quickly sits up—not sure if he should jump towards his boyfriend immediately or just stay on the bed. Soon he decides to choose the latter—add it with pretending to sleep.

 

"Binnie," comes the raspy voice, causing Soobin to jolt under the blanket. He feels kind of sad noticing how Yeonjun sounds so exhausted. "I know you're awake, could you do a favour for me?"

 

And Soobin couldn't do anything but to ask back, voice muffled by the soft cotton, "What do you want?"

 

Yeonjun doesn't answer immediately, it takes him several seconds—and Soobin wonders if the older gets pissed at him until he feels there's an additional weight besides him, along with a pair of arms hugging him from behind.

 

"Please just stay like this for a while."

 

Soobin doesn't budge. He usually would shove Yeonjun away with his flustered cheeks. However, he lets his boyfriend be this time—he's just too stubborn to be honest with his real feelings. He only hums in response, allowing Yeonjun to hug him lazily.

 

"What makes you come home late these days?"

 

Soobin isn't mad, really. He's just sulky seeing Yeonjun came back home this late.

 

"I was doing my part time job."

 

It was indeed surprising. Soobin could feel himself jerking a bit at the place. He doesn't want to admit it, but he sure is curious why Yeonjun would do that.

 

"Why?" Soobin's voice was shaky when he questioned the other boy—he makes a mental note to hit himself later.

 

"To get money, of course."

 

_Of course_ , Soobin rolls his eyes at that. He lets out a small breathy chuckle, "What is this? Why do I feel like a wife already?"

 

And then silence. None of them speaks up—Soobin just realized how embarrassing that sentence was. His cheeks are burning due to embarrassment he has right now. He wants to run away until Yeonjun holds him tighter.

 

"'Wife'? 'Already'?"

 

"N- no, just ignore what I said."

 

"There's no way I'm gonna ignore it." Soobin hates how he could imagine Yeonjun is practically tugging the corner of his lips, _smirking_ , by now.

 

 "Cut it out! Only people who are married allowed to call their lover like that..."

 

Soobin could feel the warm breath fanning on his nape, and the feeling of how Yeonjun nuzzles on his skin.

 

"Let's get married then."

 

It's like the universe has stopped moving. The clock doesn't tick, doesn't make any sound, on Soobin's ears. His breath has taken away. The silence lingers around him, making him to feel so intimidated and small—but at the same time, he swears his heart just leaped and squeaking internally. However, what he does is turning around to Yeonjun with his flushed face and cups the latter's cheeks while frowning.

 

"'m not gonna forgive you if you're not keeping your promise."

 

(Later, Yeonjun kisses him gently and mumbles between the brushes of their lips, "I will.")

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what'd you think about it! <3 <3


End file.
